Oh go, the feels!
by kcrazycomics
Summary: MU. Eren has to take care of levi's emotion cause hanji split him up. now they have to find all 20 of levi's emotions. sex,bad words, blood and stuff in later chapter.


** ok. here's a better shingeki no kyojin story for you guys. i got this idea after reading a story called _6 levels of badasssness_ its a good story so go read it. i don't own Aot/Snk, only the characters i made up. and if i did. levi would be with eren, erwin would be dead. ^-^ enjoy. Oh and there in japan so i'll add some japanese words in here.**

* * *

"Hey, let go!" a short male figure was pulling on the another short male that was holding on to a nervous Eren. "Never, you need to leave him alone." the male , head in eren's neck, holding on to eren said. "No i don't you pink faggot, he's mine!" " No he's not!". Eren had a nervous smile and a sweat drop on his face. He had become victim to two of his six levis. The one holding on to him was Love-levi aka lovey. He had on a sweater one size to big for him - it was pink-, some dark-blue jeans and brown boots. The one trying to pull lovey off, was Lust-levi aka fuck-demon. Lust-levi had on a white shirt with the wings of freedom on it, a black little semi-vest, black jeans and black boots.

"Back off you whore!"Lust-L had lovey by his feet while lovey had his hand around eren's neck, chocking him. "No!" Lovey yelled. Once Lust-L prided Lovey off eren, they started fighting." Calm down you two, Please!" Eren called in a worried tone." Eren-san! Eren-san! Eren-san!" a rather shorter levi came down the stairs. He wore a light-blue jacket, a yellow button-down shirt, some baggy jeans and with converse. He jumped onto eren and hugged him, while eren picked him up.

" Hey are you doing?" He smiled as he snugged Happy-Levi with his nose, happy giggled. " Me and Logic-san are going to the library to get some books!" Happy-L happily said. "Are you gonna bring me back a book." Eren chuckled and asked. "Ya!" happy shouted. Eren smiled and kissed happy's cheek. He turned pink a little, then smiled real big and jumped out of eren's arms and ran to the door airplane style. Eren liked seeing levi's happy emotion happy and free. It hurt him that happy was so short. The shorter the emotion, the lest it was used or even there. Happy was stuck as a 5 year old which meant levi hasn't been happy since he was 5. It broke his heart. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sweet voice sight that belonged to the sexy figure that stood at the bottom of the stairs. This levi was taller than eren.

"There at it again." Logic-Levi sighted. He had on glasses, a no sleeve light-dark brown jacket that came down to his waste, a black under shirt with jeans and brown boots. "Hey logic." Eren smiled. Logic-Levi took his attention from lust and love, to eren and smiled." Hey, me and happy are going out for a while." Logic aka smartass-with-a-nice-ass walked over to him. "We'll be back before dark." logic put on hand behind eren's head and pulled him close and kissed his forehead. Eren blushed, and used his bangs to cover his face and muttered an "Ok, be safe.". Logic gave a sweet smile and ruffled eren's hair. Logic and happy left. It wasn't safe for them to go out only, but as far as anyone else knows, there twins.

Eren heard a loud crash in the living room. He bolted down the hall to the living, to see lust and lovey on the opposite side of the room as a very very sexy levi stood in the middle of the room. He wore a black shirt with a blue strip at the bottom, dark-blue jean's, black boots, two bracelets; one blue, one black and a black spike collar on his neck. He, just like logic, was taller than eren, but only by two inches. Logic was the tallest.

"Ow!" Lovey rubbed his head,"That hurt". There were little tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck ya strongass dick!" Lust-L yelled as he rubbed his head. Courage-Levi aka CC ( Courage Cutie), just broke up the fight.

"Yo, you two calm it. Eren has enough to deal without you guys bitching, alright." Courage-L gave an icy stare at the two. Love-L nodded and wiped his tears, as for lust-L, he stood up and cursed softly at courage. "Thank you." Courage nodded and turned to the door to see eren standing there.

"Hey Ereri." CC said with a small smile. Eren blushes alittle at what he called him. That was his nick name, Ereri ( air-e that's how its pronounces in this story). " Me and crazy are going to visit Hanji and ask if she's seen any more of use." He walked over to Eren as he spoke. "Where is crazy?" Crazy-Levi was a mixer of hate, worries, hurt and regret. "In the car." CC took Eren's face in his hand and kissed him passionately. Eren kissed back and blushed. Lust was cursing out Courage as Lovey was sitting on the couch blushing wishing Eren would kiss him.

They broke the kiss, Courage whispered,"See ya later." he smirked and moved away and walked out of the room. Eren watched him leave till the front door closed only then to turned to the anger Levi standing in front of him.

"Yo, i'm the ONLY one you give your kisses to! Me and me alone." Lust-L stated. Hearing this, love-L turned around on the couch to see the two and yelled," I CAN KISS HIM TOO!" Love blushed as he said it. Lust turned around. "No you can't, just ME. Not you!" Lust was ready to fight again.

" Come on you two, i can kiss you both." Eren mentally laughed cause he never though he'd see the day that Levi wanted him to kiss him - even if the real levi was split into 20 different emotions- , it meant a lot to him. He was brought , once again, out of his thoughts by a car horn.

"Ah! Ms. Petra-chan!" Lovey smiled and got off the couch. Since Lust and love can't go anywhere by there selves or with each other by them selves , Petra said that she'd take them out, cause lust and lovey wanted to go shopping. Lust looked at eren and stood on his tipy-toes and kissed him, and ran out the room.

"See you when i get home." Lust yelled as he ran down the hallway. Lovey grabbed his bagged and cupped eren's face with is hands and stood on his tipy-toes and kissed eren. " See you when we get home." Lovey blushed and bowed and ran out the room. "Wait L-san!" Lovey ran down the hallway to the front door.

"Then hurry up slow pock. Got my bag?"

"Ya , right here." Lovey handed a black sling-over back to lust-L

"Thank you. Ready?" He asked while putting it on. lovey nodded." Then lets go! First one there gets to sit in the front!" Lust yelled as he ran out the door. "H-hey! No far!" Lovey ran after Lust. "Then hurry up." Lust smirked and chuckled. When the front door closed, Eren, still in the door way of the living, Smiled and laughed. Lust and lovey will fight all day but in the end, there friends. The emotions, love and lust, work hand in hand. You need love to lust after someone, and lust to love someone. Lust-L and Love-L were the same height, just one inch shorter than Levi him self.

* * *

It was a little after 6, and Eren was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. Eren had on a green shirt with some black lounge pants and an apron. The first ones home were Lust and Lovey.

"You think i should of got another color?" Lust asked as he held up a kakay jean jacket.

"No, you looked good in it when you tried it on, so don't worry." Lovey said as they sat there bags on the couch in the den, they sat as well. The den was connected to the kitchen. "What about this shirt?" Lovey held up a shirt with the words : _To sexy for my shirt_ on it. "Where was that shirt!" Lust took the shirt out of lovey's hands. "It was in the back. I got two. One for me and one for you." Lovey smiled. "Thanks, love." Lust smiled and hugged lovey. By this time, eren had come around the corner to see them hugging.

"Hey you two, welcome home." He smiled. Lust and lovey broke there hug a little and looked at eren.

"Hey Eren-san"

"Hey Eren"

They said at the same time. Lust noticed eren in an apron. "What you cooking?" He asked. "Spaghetti and meat balls." Eren walked back into the kitchen, as the two levis followed. They sat down at the kitchen table. Lovey when it in the fringe and got some apple juice for him and lust.

"You know you should cook naked." Lust stated after eren went back to the stove. Lovey spit out the juice he was drinking on and blushed. "Lust!" He yelled. "Im just saying, he would look cuter or sexier or both." Lust smirked. Eren blushed a little and nodded.

"Well im not, cooking naked." eren stated as he mixed the sauce together. Lust sighted and drunk some of his juice. The front door opened and all you herd was a blasted of "EREN-SAN!" coming thought the door. Happy ran into the kitchen with a bag of books. Logic sat at the table with the other two who where now talking about the clothes they just bought.

"Hey happy, what did you get." Eren turned to happy. He had a spoon with sauce on it in his hand. " I got lots of books!" Happy jumped up and down. Happy-Levi looked in his bag of books. "I have, mystery books , love books, funny books, and scary books." Happy-levi pulled out one book and handed it to eren. " Logic-san found this one, here." Eren's eyes widen as he saw the title of the book. It was _Shingeki no kyojin_. Eren took the book and flipped it around to see - but he already knew- what it was about. It said it was about a boy named Eric and his adopted sister, Sikasa and his best friend , Heman living in a world filled with horrible creatures called titans. Eren felt tears come to his eyes and tried to hold them back. This caught Lust, Lovey, and logic's attention. _  
_

"Are you ok?" Happy had a worried face, so did everyone else. Eren saw that and wiped his eyes and put on a smile.

"Ya am good. Just went down memory lane, that's all." Tears still in his eyes, but they didn't fall. Lust and lovey turned away and put there heads down , so did logic. He knew what Eren went thought in his passed and there he was, he just got a book that held painful memorys in it.

"Eren, i so-"

"Don't be, Im ok."Eren cut off logic and gave the book back to happy."Can you go put this in our room?" He gave a smile and happy nodded and took the book up stairs. Eren continued cooking.

* * *

After dinner, they washed up to go to bed. Lust and lovey where already asleep. They shared a room. They had bunk-beds. Lust was on top and lovey was on bottom. Eren tried to hold back a laugh every time he thought about it. He closed the door and went down the hallway to Courage and Logic's room. There beds where facing each other on the opposite side of the room. Courage layed on his bed and threw a ball at logic. Logic was laying in his bed while reading a book. He caught the ball without looking up and threw it back at courage. Eren opened the door and went and sat on courage's bed . Logic didn't see eren come in when he thought the ball and it hit him in the head.

"Ow." Eren rubbed his forehead. Logic looked up and saw eren. He cursed him self for hurting eren for the seconded time that day.

"sorry, didn't see you there." Logic used his bangs to cover his face." Its ok, there's no bruise so im fine." Eren smiling made logic smile too. Eren forgot he was on courage's bed so he got tickled from behind.

"Ahahah hey!ahaah stop it CC aahah." Eren said between laughs. After awhile, he stopped and kissed him good night and layed down on his bed. Logic took off his glasses and set them on his nightstand along with his book and layed down. Eren, after putting courage to sleep, went over and kissed logic good night. When he was about to leave , he was stopped by a cold hand.

" Eren, I'm sorry for earlier. i just forgot." Logic used his bangs to hid his face again. Eren was confused at first, and then realize what he was talking about.

" Its ok, people mistakes time to time. Even the smartest of people do." Logic sat up and put a hand under eren's chine and kissed him. Eren blushes and kissed back and put his arms around logic's neck, deeping the kiss. logic sat all the way up and pulled eren onto his lap. Logic licked eren's lip asking for enter and eren opened his mouth a little so he could slip his tongue in. Eren let out a soft moan and moved closer to logic. After a while they broke the kiss. A trail of saliva connected there mouth.

" Yo know if you two are gonna have sex, can you tell me so i can leave before you start." Courage sat at the foot of his bed with his arms crossed. Eren blushed red and buried his face in logic's chest. Logic grined and courage got the massage and left the room. Eren wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

**hey, how was that. i hope it was good. if you liked it review and if you didn't, don't. just to let you know its a Erenx mutiple levis. eren is a seme and a uke.**


End file.
